You Changed My Life
by Just Emz for now
Summary: Alfred wasn't always the most happiest person. He hasn't seen his mother or brother in two years and he gets made fun of for his sexuality. But maybe a certain British boy can help him see the light. Who knows?
1. First Day of School

**Holy freaking crap! This is going to be my first Hetalia fan fiction! I wrote Twilight ones, but that was with my friends…. I had another account that was just for me but I forgot the password and email. Aren't I so smart? I never finished any of my other stories, but I promise to finish this. I will try to update weekly on this. ~the newly and improved Emz!**

**Warning: Yaoi (do I always spell that wrong?) and some perverted stuff (I'm French okay!)I won't write sex though; I am 13 I don't need to be writing that. Also maybe some violence and sexual abuse as well, I don't know. (Do all good stories have sadness?) I am kind of just making this up as I go because I am awesome like that XD. Oh and swearing, obviously.**

**Pairings: Main UsUk, side ones will be PruCan, Spamano, and Gerita. More stuff could pop up, and if you want one to be added in just tell me. I write virtually any pairing. **

**Disclaimer: I am only doing this once soooo, I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! THAT BELONGS TO FUNAMIATION OR WHOEVER OWNS IT. **

**Side note: My friend told someone to suck their dick…. I have messed up friends**

**Chapter 1**

Alfred knew that he was sexy. When everyone surrounds you and talks about you, it is kind of obvious. When you are muscular and tan it's hard not for people to love you. When you have stunning blue eyes and perfect blond hair it's really hard not to be loveable. He has the perfect smile and the stunning personality. He is the hero of the world! Wait why am I talking in third person? Did I just say that about myself? I am starting to sound like Gilbert. Crap.

Well, hello! My name is Alfred F. Jones and is 19 years old! I am an American! GO AMERICA! I live in New York State and in some city that is really small that even I forget the name! I have a twin named Matthew Williams. My parents are divorced so he has a different last name. He lives with our mom and I live with my dad. He lives up in Canada but that's enough about him! I know you all came here to read about the awesome hero that's me!

Okay so I seem like a happy guy right? Well I wasn't always….. When I was younger I found out something about myself. I am gay. Gays weren't exactly accepted in my school. I got made fun of constantly. Sure, I find girls hot but never really liked them. I just thought none of the girls was qualified to date the hero. That was until Junior year of high school. In the grade above me there was the British dude with really big eyebrows! I mean they were really big! Like two caterpillars crawled on his face and died! I tried petting them once- I just got off topic didn't I? Well anyways, my friend Kiku told me I should join Drama Club and I did. That is where I met him. His name is Arthur Kirkland. He has messy blond hair and emerald colored eyes. He was stunning, and he had a sexy accent! When I first saw him I couldn't keep my eyes off.

* 3 years ago*

'Great, first day of Junior year, oh what joy.' Alfred thought. He had to wake up at 6:30 IN THE MORNING! DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW EARLY THAT IS? He screamed in his head as the alarm clock went off. He slowly got up and took a quick shower hoping that would wake him up. He got out of the shower in 5 minutes and ran a towel through his hair drying it quickly. He threw on a pair of jeans and his favorite Captain America shirt. He put on his converse and went downstairs. It seemed quiet in his house.

"Dad must of have left for work. Figures," he said out loud talking to himself to fill the quietness. He walked over to the fridge and grabbed the first thing he could find. That happened to be cold pizza. He ate it even if it really isn't breakfast. He could hear his mother yelling at him for that in his head. He sighed and shook his head. He hasn't seen his mother or brother in two years. Two fucking long years might I add? He still blamed himself for the divorce even if his father told him it wasn't his fault. If only he had been better behaved they wouldn't have fought so much. He mentally slapped him to get rid of these thoughts. He can't go to school crying. That would only mean more humiliation. He looked at the clock that read 7:10. He quickly finished eating and grabbed his backpack. His backpack was his pride and joy because it was an American flag one. He might have a little too much pride for his country. Or an unhealthy obsession, who knows? He grabbed the house keys and his beloved bomber jacket before exiting the front door. He made his walk down the sidewalk to his school. He lived about 10 minutes by walking so it wasn't that bad, unless it was winter, or raining. He entered through the main doors at 7:15. He spotted Kiku entering through the doors and walked over to him.

"Sup bro!" Alfred greeted.

"Hello Alfred-san," Kiku greeted politely. "I was wondering if you wanted to join that club I talked to you about earlier."

"Drama Club? Umm I don't know dude, isn't it kind of lame?" Alfred asked.

"No, not at all, I thought it would be fun." Kiku replied. Alfred thought for a moment and told Kiku his answer.

"Sure! I will join! But I can't go when I have football practice, you know when I make the team," Alfred said and added the last part quieter.

"I am sure you will make it. If you excuse me, I have to get to my locker," Kiku said as he turned around and went off in the direction of his locker.

"See yah!" Alfred screamed over his shoulder as he made his way towards his locker. When he got to it he put in his combination and grabbed his stuff he needed for first class. He walked off in the direction of his first class which just so happened to be Global.

****Time skip to end of the day because do you really want to read about school? Like honestly! ****

At the bell ring Alfred exited his last class like the rest of the school. He went to his locker and threw his stuff in there. He shut his locker and went to go find Kiku only to find his friend right behind him waiting.

"Dude! You scared me!"

"Sorry Alfred-san, I didn't mean to," Kiku apologized.

"How did you even get behind me?" Alfred asked.

"I am a ninja," Kiku smirked at his reply.

"No you aren't!" Alfred fought. "Anyways let's get going." Kiku nodded and they started walking to the drama room was. When they entered there were a good number of people there ranging from all four grades. He recognized a brunette kid named Toris from Earth Science. Alfred waved at him, since they were lab partners, and Toris smiled back sitting next to a blond guy, girl, person. He looked around and saw a group of Seniors in the corner. They were known throughout the school called The Bad Touch Trio. The French blond one name was Francis and he was quite the pervert. There was an Albino named Gilbert who claimed to Prussian and awesome. The last was a Spanish guy who had an angry Italian at his side. Alfred noticed they seemed more then friends and no one made fun of the couple. Maybe this year will be different, well he hoped. Alfred turned his head to another corner and saw a blond boy reading by himself. The boy looked up and blue meet green. They stared at each other for a moment before the boy looked back to his book. Alfred barely knew this blond boy but already wanted him. He noticed Francis walk over to the mystery boy.

"Why bonjour Arthur, fancy meeting you here non?" Francis said while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Get away from me bloody frog," Arthur said. So he is British, Alfred noted. Arthur looked over and saw Alfred staring. "What are you staring at you git?"

"Uhhh… nothing," Alfred stuttered and looked away. The teacher came in and started introducing herself and talking about the club. Alfred couldn't hear a thing because he was only thinking about one thing.

'I want to know Arthur.'

**Not as bad as thought, yay for me! I hope the switch of views don't confuse you. I write better in 3****rd**** person but I thought Alfred could introduce you to his story! **** Don't worry, you will be seeing more bad touch trio! I love them to much! Please review! I will try to reply to most reviewers! I will update next week hopefully! Please? I wrote this while my cat was jumping and staring at the computer screen. Well I guess she discovered the greatness of the computer. Well tell me if I have some mistakes or if anything doesn't make sense, I don't feel like rereading this….. I am too lazy!**

**Fun Fact: ****During World War II, the very first bomb dropped on Berlin by the Allies killed the only elephant in the Berlin Zoo. Poor elephant…**


	2. Arthur, why are you in a locker?

***Mouth opened staring at the screen* DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW MANY FAVORITES I GOT IN THE FIRST HOUR? I GOT TWO REVIEWS AS WELL! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! I FEEL SO LOVED! *hugs* Okay I know I am pathetic. That chapter wasn't as long as I wanted but it was the first so, they will get longer, I hope…. The updates won't be every day, I just have nothing to do and I am getting dragged off to Canada tomorrow. Any who I am going to shut up because if I don't this author's note will be as long as a whole story. I get off topic and I talk a lot and- *covers mouth and starts writing the story***

**Chapter 2**

'Did you see his blond hair, or his perfect emerald eyes that were glowing? Or- okay I sound like a love sick chick,' Alfred thought as he started banging his head against his binder. 'Wait, am I doing homework?' He asked himself as he threw the binder across the room now caring where it landed. 'Like who gives homework on the first day of school! That is total bullshit!' He complained and ranted about in his head. He went to go turn on the TV and set up his favorite video game when he noticed the clock. The time was 7:00 p.m. 'Shouldn't dad be home now? Where is he?' As he thought this the front door slammed closed. 'Found him' Alfred said as he boomed down the stairs.

"DADDY!" Alfred screamed, well it was just his normal voice but to anyone else it was a scream.

"Hello Alfred, did you have a good day at school?" His father asked him. Benjamin Jones was not as spirited as his son. He was more laid back and easy going. Alfred got his personality more from his mother. Matthew was more like his dad just a bit quieter and more invisible.

"It was awesome! But they gave me homework! That is so uncool isn't it?" Alfred ranted. His father laughed at youthfulness.

"I hope you did your homework," his father questioned him as Alfred gulped.

"Uhhh, sure I did! Yep I did!" Alfred said trying not to sound guilty. His father looked at him.

"Alfred?"

"Fine, I will go do it," he grumbled as he trudged upstairs.

"Is it okay if I order pizza? I don't feel like cooking?" his father called after him. Alfred practically cheered. 'I guess I will take that as a yes' Benjamin thought as he went to find a menu and call the pizza place. 45 minutes later, they had their pizza and ate it while watching a football game. Alfred loved his dad for sure, but he missed his mother. He fell asleep that day thinking about his mother and Mattie.

*next morning*

Alfred woke up a little better than he did yesterday. He did his morning routine and was out the door at 7:10. His day went about the same as it did yesterday until 5th period when he heard a banging. Alfred starting walking in the direction the banging and screaming came from. The voice sounded British, and well familiar.

"Arthur?" Alfred question and he found a locker that the sound was coming from.

"Let me out you bloody wanker!" Arthur cried out. Alfred opened the locker and Arthur stumbled out gasping for air. "Are you alright Artie?" Alfred questioned using his new nickname he just came up with.

"Don't call me that," Arthur hissed already hating the nickname.

"How did you get in the locker? Wait, you actually fit in the locker?" Alfred questioned not noticing the glare Arthur was sending him.

"I am not short you git! You are just freakishly tall! And it is none of your business," Arthur growled.

"You know that is no way to treat your hero Artie," Alfred smirked. Arthur rolled his eyes at him.

"You are not my hero, and since when did you know my name?" Arthur raised an eyebrow questionably at him. Alfred looked down at his feet and started switching his balance from foot to foot.

"Someone told me," Alfred concluded. 'It wasn't a complete lie at least.'

"Well if you know mine best if I know yours," Arthur said.

"I am the hero, Alfred F. Jones at your service!" Alfred said back to himself. Arthur chuckled at his antics.

"Nice to meet you," Arthur stuck out his hand for a handshake being the gentleman he is. Alfred grabbed the hand and shook it firmly, a little too firmly. Arthur winced in pain for a second but then regained his composure. Arthur finally got a good look at Alfred. He was somewhat muscular and you can still with some years, he would have an eight pack. He had piercing blue eyes and dirty blond hair that looked perfect, except for one cowlick sticking up. He had tan skin and sadly Alfred was taller than Arthur. Arthur frowned at this. Overall appearance, Alfred was kind of hot to say the least. Alfred caught Arthur staring and chuckled.

"Like what you see?" Alfred asked while laughing. Arthur smacked Alfred's shoulder which made Alfred laugh more.

"You are an arrogant foul," Arthur mumbled under his breath. Alfred stopped laughing a minute afterwards. Arthur continued to glare and Alfred.

"Sorry, Arthur," Alfred apologized but was still met with a glare.

"We need to get to class," Arthur said. Alfred nodded as the both forgot they were in school and had a place to be. "Thanks, again," Arthur said under his breath.

"What I didn't hear you," Alfred smirked. Arthur slapped him again as Alfred laughed. Arthur knew Alfred heard him so he didn't say it again. It was rare to get the Brit to say thank you when you helped him get out of trouble. They descend down the hallway together.

"Do you want to hang out after school? We could go to the park or something, well after I have football tryouts! Or you could watch me! That would be so cool!" Alfred said with his hopes up. Arthur chuckled softly at the child.

"I don't get you Americans. I don't understand why you call Rugby football, but sure, I will watch," Arthur said surprising both of them at his response.

"Well you call soccer football! And seriously? You are the best!" Alfred said as he gave Arthur a bear hug.

"Too….. Tight…. Can't… breathe….." Arthur said between gasps for air. Alfred apologized and let go off Arthur. They said their farewells to each other and walked in their separate directions to their classes.

***end of school at football tryouts***

Arthur watched from the bleachers the tryouts. There were 50 some sweaty guys running around throwing a ball. Arthur was completely uninterested but stayed for moral support. His eye caught Alfred and watched him going through the runs. He was really good at pushups, curl ups, and tackling. He was a really good kicker and thrower. His catching needs some work he noted, but for a freshman, he was very good. Arthur zoned out while the coach was yelling some bollocks that Arthur didn't quite understand. He looked around the bleachers seeing Gilbert and Francis at the top staring at the hopeful football players. 'Antonio was probably hanging out with the Italian' he thought to himself as two thirds of the Bad Touch Trio came over to Arthur. 'Help me' he cursed.

"Bonjour Angleterre, I didn't know you were interested in Football, when did this happen?" Francis asked in his ridiculous French accent. **((Yeah read all the characters in their ridiculous accents because I can't write it XD))**

"I didn't know you were either, bloody frog," Arthur muttered out. Francis just laughed.

"No, I am not. I like watching these teenagers though," Francis smirked blowing a kiss at the cheerleaders who were having their tryouts on the other side of the field. Gilbert laughed his annoying laugh that made Arthur want to smack him.

"Those girls are soooo not awesome enough to be with the awesome me!" Gilbert cheered.

"Then who is?" Francis questioned smirking knowing Gilbert has never dated anyone sadly.

"A very awesome person!" Gilbert replied. Arthur rolled his eyes at the two of them and started to tune them out until he heard another voice and looked up to see Alfred smiling at him.

"Did you see me during tryouts? Coach said I did awesome!" Alfred screamed. Gilbert made a comment saying how it wasn't as awesome as him.

"You were very good Alfred," Arthur said firmly and he could just see the smirk on Francis's face and he watched the two of them communicate. Alfred beamed and thanked Arthur.

"So Artie, want to go to the park now!" Alfred said acting like a little kid. Francis's smirk grew more and Gilbert was petting his bird.

"Sure," Arthur said as he desperately wanting to get away from those two. The four of them said goodbye and the two went in the direction of the park. Alfred was blabbing the whole way and Arthur couldn't understand a thing.

"Alfred! Calm down! You are giving me a headache!" Arthur complained as they made their walk. Alfred apologized then asked a question.

"So what is your family like?" This question made Arthur stop and thinks.

"Well I have three older brothers and one younger one. The oldest one is back in England and the rest lives with me." Arthur replied thinking of his words.

"Cool! I have a twin brother!" Alfred said.

"Really? I haven't seen him," Arthur said. **((Who does?))**

"Well he doesn't go to this school, or country. He lives in Canada with my mom. I live with my dad here." Alfred said calmly. Arthur nodded knowing what this meant. His parents must be divorced. A boy like Alfred didn't deserve that.

"I live with my dad as well, my mom passed away when my youngest brother was 5," Arthur said surprised he said this. He hasn't told anyone that, even Francis.

"I know this isn't exactly the same, but I feel your pain. I haven't seen my brother or my mother in 2 years. I guess we both have messed up families huh?" Alfred said breaking a smile out. Arthur nodded as they continued walking and talking.

By the end of the night they knew everything about each other's childhood. They felt comfortable with each other and they couldn't explain it. They were laughing and talking like they knew each other since birth. They bid their farewells to each other exchanging phone number s. They went to bed with the same thought on their head.

'Did I just fall in love with him? He probably isn't even gay.'

Both not knowing, they both had the same sexuality.

**This was four pages on word document! I wanted this longer but ran out of ideas! I just wanted them to be better friends and crap. I have some ideas floating around in my head that will come up later. Oh and guess what! Matthew enters into the next chapter! Or the one after that! So soon he will! And that means PruCan! Well review please! I probably won't update until next week! Once or twice a week I will probably do. ~Emz**

**Fun Fact: The state of Florida is bigger than the country of England. Messed up right? That sounds so wrong in my head! **


	3. Mattie, is that you?

**I just ran around my yard while it was pouring and thundering. I was also in a dress, yeah not a great idea. I have a concert Wednesday and some crap meeting about Quebec to go to Tuesday, so yeah I decided to update today! I have a picture of Big Ben and the Eiffel Tower on my phone, I scare myself. Okay done blabbing and onto the story~ Emz **

**Chapter 3**

So far a week of school has happened. On the upside, Arthur and Alfred are good friends, as well with the Bad Touch Trio, Arthur is on the student council, and Alfred made it on to football team. The downside, that includes some bullying to Alfred. As Alfred walked into school some girls, that most kids want to slap across the face, started whispering to each other and snicker. Alfred held his head low and walked to his locker. Arthur was already waiting there for him.

"Sup?" Alfred said, totally ruining the English language.

"It's what is up, not sup! Stop butchering the bloody language!" Arthur sneered. This argument happens every minute of every day.

"Whatever, there is something on your back y'know," Alfred pointed out, again ignoring Arthur.

"What?" Arthur said as he reached behind him, to reach his back, and revealing a piece of paper. He read it to himself and crumpled it up growling to himself.

"I'm guessing it wasn't nice words." Alfred said as he opened his locker.

"No bloody hell," Arthur snarled and threw the paper at some giggling blond. Who turned around and Arthur discovered it was Francis.

"Mon ami you do not throw paper at your friends," Francis said. Arthur rolled his eyes and threw paper at him again.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Alfred asked. Francis laughed and Arthur rolled his eyes, again.

"Arthur here just has a stick up his ass," Francis laughed at his own statement. Arthur smacked him across the head.

"Get away you bloody frog!" Arthur yelled as Francis skipped away laughing.

"You didn't answer my question," Alfred pointed out.

"Francis is a pervert, that is your answer," Arthur mumbled.

"No duh, but that really isn't an answer," Arthur sighed at Alfred's sentence.

"Actually I don't know why I hate him so much, I just do," Arthur finally realized. Alfred just laughed and slammed his locker.

After Global Alfred went to his gym class, which wasn't enjoyable as he wished. Alfred started getting changed into his uniform as some boys walked up to him, that didn't have shirts on.

"You like what you see? I know you do gay boy," one asshole chuckled at him.

"Get away from me," Alfred growled.

"How did you even make the football team? You must of have fucked the coach to let you on," another dickhead said.

"Fuck off," Alfred mumbled at them. The third one stepped a little too close to Alfred and wrapped an arm around him and whispered into his ear.

"I don't know why you go for Kirkland when you can have me. Huh, you want me, I know you do," the third bitch said as the others laughed. He started playing with Alfred's hair and almost hit the Nantucket as someone screamed at them.

"Leave him the fuck alone you fucking bastards!" an Italian accent said. A red face Alfred turned to see Lovino burning steam at the three freshmen.

"Why should we listen to you?" the first asshole questioned.

"This is why," Lovino said as he kicked him where it hurts. He fell to the ground weeping in pain.

"You asshole!" the one stammered out betweens screams of pain. Lovino just smiled to himself. The other two grabbed the weeping one on the floor and ran for their lives.

"Thanks," Alfred said.

"Whatever just don't get your ass in trouble again, "Lovino muttered.

"I'm Alfred," Alfred said as he put out his hand. Lovino just stared at it until Alfred put it away.

"I know, the Spanish bastard and his friends told me," Lovino grumbled.

"Oh yeah, you are the one Antonio talks about, Lovi" Alfred smiled, and Lovino blushed.

"Shut up! That damn bastard! I told him not to call me that! My name is fucking Lovino not Lovi!" The Italian stormed. Alfred laughed and shook his head.

"Come on, let's not be late," Alfred said as Lovino nodded and walked into the gym together.

During Alfred's last class, Integrated Algebra 1R, the phone rang during the lecture.

"Excuse me class," the teacher said as he answered the phone. Alfred heard a series of yeses before the teacher hung up.

"Alfred, you are needed in the office," the teacher said as he scribbled out a pass. The classroom started snickering and going "ooh". Alfred gulped and started being nervous. He gathered up his stuff and went up front to the teacher. The teacher gave him his pass and his homework. Alfred walked out of the room as the teacher started up the lesson again. Alfred walked down the empty hallway slowly. His mind was racing with thoughts, 'what did I do?' 'Was it about gym?' Alfred swallowed and took a deep breath before opening the office's door. He walked in and saw his dad sitting there. His dad didn't look like his dad. He had bag under his eyes and looked exhausted.

"Dad?" Alfred asked confused.

"Sorry to make this last minute but I had to pick you up early. You don't mind right?" his dad asked. 'Good so I didn't do anything.' Alfred felt relieved.

"Nope, not at all," Alfred said smiling. His father forced a laugh.

"Well go get your stuff," he said. Alfred nodded and came back a minute later with all of his stuff. The two made their way out together in silence.

"Dad, you don't look good. What happened?" Alfred said concerned.

"I will tell you later," he said as he tried not to cry and Alfred nodded not wanting to continue the topic. The car ride was silent until Alfred couldn't stand it anymore and spoke.

"So where are we going?" Alfred asked.

"It's a surprise," his father said forcing a smile.

"Why can't you tell me?" Alfred complained.

"You will find out shortly," his dad said. Alfred sighed in defeat and looked out the window. After that neither one of them spoke until they got to their destination.

"The airport?" Alfred asked confused as his dad just nodded. They got out of the car and shut the doors. They walked up to the airport and went inside. They were by the waiting area before baggage and Alfred was still confused. A flight was just announced that has been landed.

"That is his flight, he should be here soon," his dad stated.

"Who?" Alfred asked but got no reply. Alfred waited five more minutes until he saw a curl. It was a familiar curl that was blond, and hung in front of the boy's face. The boy had glasses that framed violet eyes. He was wearing a red sweatshirt with a maple leaf on it, jeans, and converses. The boy looked a lot like Alfred and was carrying a stuffed polar bear while carrying a bang in his hand. Alfred's face lit up as he ran for his life.

"MATTIE!" Alfred screamed as he reached the boy and hugged the life out of him. The boy tensed but hugged Alfred back.

"Missed you to Alfred," Matthew said.

"Bro, what are you doing here?" Alfred screamed. Alfred finally got a good look at his brother. He looked the same, just taller and older. He lost some baby fat and started looking more like a teenager. He was still shorter than he was but Matthew's hair was longer. The thing that surprised Alfred the most those was Matthew's eyes. They were red and puffy like he has been crying. He had bags under his eyes and looked exhausted, just like his father.

"Dad didn't tell you?" Matthew said quietly. Well he was always quiet.

"Tell me what?" Alfred asked confused as their dad walked up behind them.

"I will tell you when we get home Alfred, come on Matthew we should go get your baggage," their dad said as Matthew nodded tiredly and the three walked off to baggage. Matthew grabbed his suitcases that had the Canadian flag on them.

"Dude, you are in America now, you can't have those," Alfred teased. Matthew just rolled his eyes and ignored his brother. They went out to the car and put Matthew's suitcases in the trunk. The car ride home was filled with Alfred blabbing about the two years Matthew missed and Matthew just nodding and looking out the window. They got home as their dad called a meeting in the family room.

"Alfred, can you shut up? I have a headache," their dad mumbled. Alfred apologized as he and Matthew plopped down on the couch. "Well, to begin with, Matthew is living with us now," Alfred's face lit up.

"SERIOUSLY" Alfred jumped with joy and hugged his brother.

"Can't… breathe…. To …tight," Matthew said between gasps of air. Alfred let go and apologized.

"Wait, why aren't you living with mom , Matthew?" Alfred asked confused. Matthew started crying and made Alfred even more confused.

"Alfred, mom died last night," their dad finally said. Alfred's eyes and mouth went wide.

"What?" he said with his voice cracking.

"She died of a heart attack last night, that is why Matthew is staying here with us," Matthew cried harder and Alfred couldn't move. Their dad sat next to Matthew trying to console him while rubbing circles on his back. Alfred stayed in the same position; face blank and not moving any joints.

Matthew stopped crying as their dad went to go order some food. They ate in silence and Alfred went up to his room, which he now shared with Mattie, after dinner and cried the whole night completely ignoring the texts and calls his friends were sending him. He didn't go to school the whole week. When the day of the funeral arrived the tears on all three of their cheeks wouldn't stop. They watched the awake and the burial. Everyone one in the family and even some friends showed up, all wearing black. Alfred just stared into the air until he felt a tap on the shoulder and turned around a saw a certain British dude.

"Hi Arthur," Alfred said with his voice cracking. Arthur just stared at him with sad eyes.

"Wow, no nicknames, that's a first," Arthur said trying to lighten the mood with no success. Alfred just stared at him with the same helpless eyes.

"I'm sorry for your lost," Arthur finally said. Alfred just nodded as a tear slipped down his cheek. Matthew walked over with red eyes and cheeks.

"I have been hugged and cried on for the past hour, I can't stand this," Matthew said. Alfred just gave a small smile to his brother.

"Yeah, I want to get out of here to Mattie," Alfred agreed. He remember Arthur was there, who was standing their awkwardly, and introduced him. "Oh Mattie this is Arthur, Arthur this is my twin brother Matthew."

"Pleasure to meet you," Arthur said sticking out his hand. Matthew shook it muttering a "you too."

"Matthew is coming to our school next week. He lives with us now," Alfred said breaking the awkward silence.

"That's great, I guess I will see you around then," Arthur said as Matthew nodded. "Well I have to go, I will see you two in school then. Bye Alfred, Matthew."

"Thanks for coming," Alfred whispered.

"I just wanted to be sure you were all right," Arthur said blushing. Alfred smiled at him as Arthur made his way out. The funeral was filled with more crying. Alfred or Matthew didn't speak after that. They said goodbye to their mother and kissed her goodbye.

They were sitting in their rooms on their beds staring at the walls.

"I haven't really talked to you Alfred," Matthew said breaking the silence, a first for him.

"Yeah, not exactly how I expected our reunion to be," Alfred said.

"Yeah, so have you been-"Matthew started.

"I kept my promise Mattie," Alfred said quickly. Matthew nodded and said a goodnight as he went to sleep. Alfred said good night and lay down. All the memories of his mother rushed to his head, all the fighting between his parents, the goodbye between him and Mattie, the bullying, and the funeral came into his head at once. At 1 A.M. he snuck downstairs and did something he hasn't done in two years. He took a knife and put it to his wrist. Five seconds later blood was trailing down his arm. He cried more then, than he ever did at the funeral.

'I'm sorry mom, I broke my promise.'

**Over two thousand words and 6 pages on Word Document! I made my goal! Yay! Okay sorry for the depressing stuff! I missed Mattie and I couldn't think of any other reason how Matthew would start living with them! I put the funeral here just to make all the depressing stuff in one chapter! Yeah Alfred cuts; usually they have Matthew cutting so I decided to change it. Plus I thought it would be a good plot twister! Review please! I love hearing feedback! ~Emz**

**Random fact: ****More than ten people a year are killed by vending machines.**

**Okay I don't even get that XD**

**~ - This is a mustache! **


	4. Alfred, don't you dare ignore me!

**Sorry my fellow readers! I kind of had a problem called homework, concerts, friends, family, and most of all NO INTERNET! MY INTERNET TURNED OFF! FOR A WEEK AND I DIDN'T HAVE A TV EITHER! FFFF YOU TIME WARNER CABLE! I don't think you know what that is unless you live in New York; well it's my cable company. Oh and while I was updating this, my keyboard stopped working. I was like are you kidding me? I have another story now so I am only updating weekly on these stories. Monday's, Tuesday's and Wednesday's I am busy, with watching my sister and church stuff, Thursday's or Friday's I can update. Weekends I decide to be outside with friends! And well next Friday I can't update because I have class night. Yay~! Graduating, wait I still have to go to school, and take tests after it. FFFFFFFFF! Okay long Author's note. So yeah….. ~Emz**

**Chapter 4**

Living with Mattie was different, but Alfred got used to it quickly. Sometimes it still felt weird to wake up and see someone else's stuff and person in your room, but all is well. Well maybe not for Alfred's wrist. It was a habit hard to break. It took him a while and a lot of encouragement to break it the first time. Now, he even has more pain, and everyone seems distant to him. He hasn't been bullied lately; it is a small town so the news travels fast. I guess no one wanted to bully someone who just lost their mother. Good to know they have some sort of hearts.

Alfred's life just trudged on. Arthur tried to talk to him, but Alfred would just nod and look away. Alfred just went through the day as it came. He was almost as quiet as Matthew, which scared his dad.

Arthur sighed as again, his plan failed. Alfred will not return to his normal self. He missed his loud, annoying, hamburger face stuffer of a friend. Arthur didn't have that many friends, he was friends with Kiku but they weren't that close. He did like Alfred a little more than a friend, but he never dared to say that out loud!

He was mad to say the least about being ignored. Alfred wasn't the only one who went through this problem! He isn't alone! Why can't he see this? It's not that bad! Arthur shouted in his head. Okay maybe I should explain to you a little a bit about Arthur and his family.

Arthur has three older brothers and one younger. The oldest brother is Allistar Kirkland or sometimes called Scottie. He says he is Scottish and has a Scottish accent. He is 27 and likes to smoke and drink. He has red hair, green eyes, and loves to annoy Arthur. He decided not to come to America 5 years ago since he was able to live by himself. Last time the family heard of him he was still in England and drunk. The second oldest is Dylan. He says he is from Wales. He tends to be the only one to be able to calm Allistar down. Although he loves to annoy Arthur along with Allistar, he is very protective of his younger brother. He has lighter messy red hair, green eyes and at the age of 23. The next is Colin. He is about 20 years old and is the typical Irish man. He sometimes smokes but not around Arthur. He also has red hair and green eyes. The last is Peter. Peter is the odd looking one with blonde hair and blue eyes. The older ones joke about how his mother had an affair with someone else, hence the differences in the appearances. He is 10 years old, and well is so annoying to everyone else. All in all, they have the whole UK in their family. Their dad is a hard worker and with blond hair and green eyes, you can tell where Arthur got his looks from. They moved from England to America 5 years ago when a tragedy struck. Their mother died of a heart attack. She wasn't even that old yet it still happened. She had long red hair and green eyes. When this happened, their father told the family they were packing up and leaving for America. He couldn't even stand to be in the same continent without crying. At the age of 9 Arthur left his home town for New York. They settled in Western New York because of the cheap housing.

With it just being their dad to support the family, they didn't live in quite the nice of an area. His dad cared about Arthur's education so at least he was sent to a nice school. Actually it was the fourth top district in the state, 20 minutes from his house. Without his oldest brother, he didn't really get made fun of, well at least at home. At school, that was a completely different story. At a young age, well so around when he was ten, he found something different about himself. While boys were hitting on girls, and girls were laughing at them, Arthur found himself staring at the guys. He didn't like them that much, they were bloody American gits that were stupid, but found them attracting on the outside. When they all hit puberty, it became worse. His eyes couldn't be taken away. He would constantly slap himself. He still kept his English accent and the girls were always surrounding him, batting their eyes, and well flirting. He always ignored them. The guys noticed and yelled at him for taking their girls. Arthur didn't mean to, it was the English genes! People started spreading rumors in 8th grade so the girls would stay away from him. Eventually it worked, he had no one. His brothers were growing up; Peter became annoying and Dylan started working to help with money.

These wore the times that Arthur missed his mom. She would always comfort him when he was made fun of by his brothers. Whenever he hurt himself she would take the pain away, when he was being made fun of for seeing mythical creatures his mom would say they were all jealous because they couldn't see them. She always made him feel better, and when he really needed her she wasn't there. He was alone. This made him sarcastic, mean, and well what makes Arthur, Arthur. When he started high school, he was afraid. Then he met Francis, and he dreaded his life more. Francis was always flirting with him, and being a bloody frog! He did meet the other members of the Bad Touch Trio but honestly didn't like them. Gilbert was well Gilbert and Antonio was too cheery for Arthur's liking, Francis was French and perverted. He would talk to them about small things but to trust them with his secrets? He couldn't do that; those were saved for his fairy friends. He was still lonely, until his sophomore year when a certain American saved him from the locker. How he became trust worthy to the Brit, no one knows. Maybe it was just because Arthur was lonely, or the American helped him, or Alfred was willing to be his friend. Arthur didn't know but he soon found himself a friend. Someone he could trust, someone who helped him, one that would never leave, but he was mistaken.

Arthur sighed to himself; he was determined to get his friend back. When the final bell ranged, he went straight to Alfred's locker. When Alfred walked over, Alfred didn't say hi.

"God damn it Alfred! Why don't you speak to me anymore?" Arthur cursed. Alfred just shrugged. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"We are talking even if you like it or not; park at 7 meet me there," Arthur said as he stormed off. Alfred just nodded as he went his direction to the bus. Arthur was at the park at 6:30, not wanting to be late. He already did his homework, ate some sort of food and drank his tea. He sat on a bench tapping his foot waiting for a certain American. At 7:15 someone sat next to him.

"Hey," the person said.

"You are late," Arthur scowled.

"I'm sorry, I got held up and stuff," Alfred said. Arthur just rolled his eyes. He wondered how to start this conversation. Arthur decided to just blurt it out.

"Why did you ignore me?" Arthur whispered. Alfred sighed.

"I was more ignoring the world," Alfred grumbled. "I felt like half of my heart was gone, and if I talked I would start crying."

"I know that feeling. It's hard to get rid of and even harder when no one is there to help you. Please, let me help you." Arthur said.

"How could you help?" Alfred asked.

"When I was 9, I went through this. It's the reason why I am here and not in England. She died right when I needed her; I was alone with no friends. I don't want that for you," Arthur said looking down. Alfred gave a small smile. Alfred started itching his wrists but Arthur paid no attention to it.

"I guess I overacted," Alfred said.

"No you didn't. It's hard, but you can't exclude people," Arthur said.

"I know, I am sorry," Alfred apologized.

"It's alright. You know it helps to talk; tell me about her." Arthur said. Alfred nodded.

"She was just like any other mother. She cared for her kids and loved them. She was kind and pretty. I got my personality from her. She was a nerd, she loved movies. She took me to see Star Wars, Transformers, The Lord of The Rings, all the super hero movies and bought me comic books. She was friends with a lot of people. She was outgoing and hyper. She would play catch with me, and skated with Mattie. She always laughed and never saw her without a smile. She was my best friend," Alfred said as he started remembering his mother. Tears started forming and before he knew it; he was full out crying on Arthur's shoulders. Arthur rubbed his back and comforted him. During Alfred's crying he said something surprising.

"I broke my promise," he cried.

"What promise?" Arthur questioned. Alfred pulled away from Arthur's shoulder and rolled up the sleeves of his sweat shirt. Bandages were covering his wrists. Arthur just stared at them as a cheek rolled down Alfred's cheek.

"Why?" was the only thing he could manage to say.

"I couldn't handle it. Two years ago I made a promise to her I wouldn't do it. I started it when my parents started arguing. They fought a lot, my mom wasn't the same and neither was my dad. I was afraid my family wasn't going to be split up so I started cutting. One day my mom came in and saw it. She hugged me and started crying. She made me promise not to do it. She helped me to end it. But when she died, I lost it. The day of her funeral I started it again. I broke my promise to her, and I can't fix it." Alfred said trying not to cry. Arthur just hugged him.

"I won't leave you alone. I will help you. I will be your hero," Arthur said stealing Alfred's line. Alfred gave a small laugh.

"I know you will," Alfred said smiling. They watched the sun set together in silence smiling. At the end day when they parted their ways to get home they each knew one thing.

They couldn't leave each other again.

**I know it's short! But it was bugging me that I haven't updated so this came out! This was more of a fuller. Not that much happened. I have all these great ideas on how to end it but I kind of need the middle part. Next chapter won't have UsUk in it, it will be PruCan and my other pairings. I want to put some Matthew in it as he starts his life in America! Okay so my 2 year old sister was watching Dora and I am like "America no more creating a story about people in Spain!" Yeah it's so weird! Then a French person showed up and I walked away. My French teacher told me I'm not loud. Wow, she doesn't know me. My friend is writing a PruCan about Canada being Justin Bieber, omg XD! Well bye and review! Me like feedback! ~Emz**

**Fun Fact: Ice cream is Chinese food! **

**I always thought it was American, or Cuban. **

**Random fact: Penguin poop can be seen from space.**

**Who tested this? **


	5. BIRDIE!

**Sorry guys for the delay! I had a family problem called my papa shattered his elbow. Now I have to do house and yard work for him. In good news, I graduated Friday! From 8****th**** grade… and I still have to go back to school. Okay so I am in a sad and pissed of mood thanks to my friend so honestly I don't know how this will turn out. I had to reread my story, I feel pathetic. ~Emz**

**Chapter 5**

Matthew's life in America was different from his life in Canada. Was it for the good? That he didn't quite know. He was still the invisible guy that no one really noticed, but now he has his brother along side of him. That might just make it worse. Alfred looked a lot like Matthew and Matthew got mistaken a lot for Alfred. Did he like that? No, he absolutely hated it. Usually Matthew would wonder what was wrong with them, but Alfred has been quiet lately so it was kind of hard to tell them apart. Well yesterday he did come back a lot more like himself, so that was a good note. After a week of settling into his new house Matthew's dad enrolled him into the high school. He was back in school by the beginning of the next week. He really didn't have that many friends. He did have Kiku; who was a great friend to Alfred, but that was really it. He did have Francis flirt with him, but honestly who doesn't? He probably even flirts with his grandmother! All in all, Matthew liked Canada better. There weren't any good hockey teams here! He really needed to get himself signed up for hockey, before he lost his mind.

Matthew trudged down the hallway lugging around his books. Before Matthew knew it he was on the floor with his books all over the floor and a pair of red eyes staring at him. Matthew just blinked and put a name to the red eyed person. It was Gilbert, the 'most awesomeness' guy in school. Matthew quickly started gathering up his books and seemed to be missing some but a white hand handed him some.

"Sorry kid! The awesome me didn't see you there!" Gilbert said holding out a hand for Matthew. Matthew shrugged off the hand and got up on his own.

"Its fine," Matthew whispered.

"I don't think I have seen you before!" Gilbert said. No one has Matthew thought.

"I just moved here," Matthew muttered.

"You look an awful a lot like Alfred," Gilbert pointed out happily connecting the look a likes.

"He's my brother,"

"That makes sense! Well I am the awesome Gilbert! But I am pretty sure you knew that!" Gilbert said full of himself.

"I'm Matthew,"

"Matthew, Mattie….." Gilbert said testing out the names. "I know! I will call you birdie! You are cute like a birdie! That's your new nickname! But don't let anyone else call you that okay! That is saved for the awesome me!" Gilbert said proudly.

"Uhhhh, okay?" Matthew said. No one has ever given him a nickname. Sure, Alfred calls him Mattie, but that's it.

"Well the awesome me has to go! See you late birdie!" Gilbert said as he waved away. Matthew waved and smiled to himself.

When the final bell rung Matthew went outside to the parking lot. It was a nice day so he decided to walk home, but a certain person caught his attention.

"Hey Birdie! How about you come over here!" Gilbert called from his spot. Matthew walked over to him. Gilbert was with the rest of the bad touch trio, his brother, and the Italian twins, all of them being in 10th grade. Gilbert would be in 11th if he didn't fail 7th grade. So lucky for him, he was the first 10th grader to have a car. His car just so happens to be a black pick-up truck with flames covering it on the sides, and on the hood the words 'the awesome me mobile'.

"Hi Gilbert," Matthew said as he got to the group. Gilbert put an arm around his shoulders laughing.

"Hey idiots! This is my birdie Matthew!" Gilbert exclaimed. I just gave a small wave and looked down.

"Hola! I am Antonio! And this little tomato is Lovi~!"Antonio said.

"You stupid bastard! Don't call me that!" Lovino said punching Antonio. Antonio just shrugged it off and smiled. Such a weird couple Matthew thought to himself.

"Bonjour mon ami! Je m'appelle Francis!" Francis said kissing Matthew's hand. Matthew blushed and looked down, again.

"I am Feliciano! Nice to meet you! Do you like pasta? I love pasta!" Feliciano rambled on. Matthew just smiled at the overly happy Italian as Lovino glared at his brother.

"Shut up Feliciano, you are giving the awesome me an unawesome headache!" Gilbert said. "Oh and the guy that face read 'Don't mess with me because I have a huge stick up my ass' is my brother Ludwig!" Ludwig smacked his brother in the head before nodding at Matthew. Gilbert has some really weird friends Matthew noted.

"Well the awesome me-" Gilbert started before a loud voice interrupted him.

"MATTIE! I FORGOT MY HOUSE KEYS! CAN I TAKE YOURS?" Alfred screamed from the other side of the parking lot. Arthur slapped him and told him not to yell. Matthew sighed to himself and grumbled. Alfred ran over to him and Arthur followed him more at a suitable pace.

"Here, but don't lose these or you will get a visit from Mr. Puck okay?" Matthew smirked while handing him the keys. Alfred's face paled.

"I don't want that visit again, so yeah you are good!" Alfred said.

"Is someone scared of Mr. Puck?" Gilbert laughed.

"Oh how I would love to hear this story," Lovino said.

"Let's just say, I don't know if he can have kids now," Matthew smirked. Gilbert hollered and high fived him while Lovino had a satisfied look on his face. Ludwig just face palmed and Antonio chuckled. Feliciano didn't have a clue about what they were talking about and Francis was getting beat up by Arthur.

"Yeah yeah, so funny, by peeps," Alfred said as he turned away dragging Arthur.

"And he is back to his annoying self," Matthew muttered.

"Well Lovi and I have to go get more tomatoes! Bye!" Antonio said as he dragged a swearing Lovino away.

"The sexy me has to get home, I get to make dinner today! It will be delicioux!" Francis said as a car came up and he opened the door and got in. The ones left, who consisted of Ludwig, Feliciano, Matthew, and Gilbert, climbed into Gilbert's car after Matthew was asked to come in the car.

"Mattie, want to go to my house?" Gilbert asked as he was driving.

"Sure, Alfred will probably be with Arthur so I don't want to be alone," Matthew said. Gilbert hollered as they pulled up to the house. Feliciano and Ludwig went to Ludwig's home to 'study'.

"Want to go outside? My house isn't that awesome, mostly compared to me," Gilbert said Matthew just nodded. They ended up grabbing snacks and sodas and were sitting a tree just talking.

"I haven't had this much fun in a while," Matthew said.

"Really? Well you will be having more fun with the awesome me!" Gilbert said. Matthew smiled.

"I think I will like that," Matthew said.

They stayed like that for a while until it was dark. When Gilbert dropped him off he did something surprising.

"You know you are awesome right birdie?"

**I just got sprayed by the hose! Okay so I got kicked off the computer so bad ending! OH and my fish named Lovino had babies XD I wonder if Feliciano got him pregnant.**

**Fun Fact: There are more than 150 million sheep in Australia, and only some 20 million people.**

**I think Scotland would like Australia! ;D**


	6. Sherlock Holmes

**Okay so I was typing this and then I had to go so I just minimized it so I could go on it earlier. When I go back to it today it's not there! Someone deleted it! Now I have to start over, awwww dang it! So that is one reason for the delay, the other is I have been busy. Three more days left of school though! So more frequent updates coming! I have nothing to do today for now so my goal is to get a chapter up on this story and a chapter up on my other. Oh and first, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! Okay I am good, I kind of had to. I'm pathetic…~Emz**

**Chapter 6**

After having that day with Arthur, Alfred started to become more like himself. He started his normal 20 hamburgers a day diet, and became the loud and annoying self you all love and hate. But we can't talk about their relationship because something is up with Matthew! When he came home last night he was all giggles and smiles. It is so weird! So you know being the amazing brother Alfred is, he needed to get to the bottom of it! So he called his best friend, who might of have read all of the Sherlock Homes books, Arthur Kirkland. Okay so it might of have been 5:30 in the morning when Alfred called him, and he might of have got yelled at, but so what! As we speak Alfred was sitting on the coach waiting for the doorbell to ring while eating twinkies watching his favorite show: Spongebob. His dad was out on a business trip so it was just him and Matthew home. When Alfred started to daze off the doorbell rung, Alfred jumped up and ran to the door. Alfred opened the door to reveal Arthur dressed up as Sherlock Holmes.

"Dude, what the hell are you wearing?" Alfred said while laughing.

"Shut it you git, just be happy I am here!" Arthur growled. Alfred continued laughing and let Arthur in.

"Why did you call me at 5 bloody 30 in the morning? All you damn told me was lets be Sherlock Holmes; may I say I am very surprised you knew who that was," Arthur said.

"I don't live in a hole! I knew he was British so I thought you would like it if I said him!" Alfred exclaimed. Arthur sighed and motioned him to answer his question. "Right that, well Matthew acted really weird when he came home last night! He was like all smiles and giggles! Just like a love struck girl!"

"THAT IS THE BLOODY REASON YOU WOKE ME UP! YOU COULD HAVE HAD CALLED ME LATER!" Arthur yelled.

"It's important! He's my brother and I want to know why!" Alfred said.

"Very well, where is he?" Arthur asked as he took off his cap and jacket. Wouldn't want those to get dirty would you?

"Sleeping," Alfred said as Arthur looked like he was going to explode. "Dude, do not explode."

"I'm bloody fine," Arthur grumbled. A minute later Matthew walked down the stairs dressed.

"Alfred, have you seen mine- oh hello Arthur," Matthew greeted.

"Hello, where are you going?" Arthur asked politely.

"Ummmm, just taking a walk," Matthew said as he scurried out the door. Arthur hummed to himself and wondered with Alfred was. He looked down and Alfred was snoring at his feet. Arthur sighed to himself and kicked Alfred.

"Owwwww! What the fuck was that for?" Alfred screamed!

"Matthew just left," Arthur stated smirking to himself.

"Follow him!" Alfred said and got up completely forgetting what just happened. They ran to the window and looked through it. They saw Matthew on the sidewalk and a pick-up truck pull over. Matthew smiled and climbed into the passenger seat. Arthur and Alfred stared at each other before running out the door and climbing into Alfred's car; you know right after Arthur grabbed his coat and cap. Once they were in the car they sped off.

"I feel like a bloody stalker," Arthur mumbled to himself. Alfred laughed and turned on the music to full volume.

"Turn that bloody music down! You American idiots don't know anything about music!" Arthur said as he turned down the music right as Alfred turned it up. Thus the war of the radio started, until Alfred just turned it off all together.

"Happy?" Alfred asked annoyed.

"Very," Arthur smirked to himself in triumphant.

"I want McDonalds!"Alfred randomly screamed.

"No! It's to bloody early for that!" Arthur said as another argument happened, both of them completely unaware that they weren't even following Matthew because he turned a long time ago.

"You idiot! We lost him!" Arthur yelled at Alfred and hit his shoulder.

"You were yelling at me!" Alfred screamed. Arthur just huffed and crossed his arms. Alfred pulled over.

"Please don't look at me like that!" Alfred complained.

"And why not?" Arthur stated glaring.

"Because I don't like it! Your face is all scrunched up and your eyebrows look like a unibrow!"Alfred said as Arthur just rolled his eyes. Alfred saw where they were and smiled remembering it.

"Come on, I want to show you something," Alfred said as he got out of the car. Arthur looked confused but agreed and got out of the car. They were walking side by side through an open field of long grass. They passed a couple of rows of trees before Arthur complained.

"Where are we going?" Arthur asked.

"You will see," Alfred smiled.

"Alfred F. Jones! You tell me where we are going right now or-"Arthur started before his mouth went to a shape of an 'o'.

"You like it?" Alfred asked. Arthur just nodded as he stared at the scene before him. It was a beautiful field of flowers and trees. Deer, rabbits, and birds were everywhere you looked. The best part though was the waterfall. There was a hill and beautiful rocks around the hill. A waterfall was carved into the corner of it the hill. A stream was running through it filled with fish and ducks. One tree has a tire swing on it.

"My mom found this place when she was dating my dad. When me and Mattie turned two she took us here. It was a family tradition, every Saturday we came here. That tire swing you see is mine. Mattie and I always pushed each other on it. Until one day Mattie flew off of it and well he kind of broke his leg," Alfred said as he laughed to himself. Arthur smiled and turned to Alfred.

"It's beautiful, words can't even describe it," he said. Alfred took Arthurs hand and let him to the waterfall. There were some big boulders that were perfect for sitting, so they of course had to sit there! They sat there watching the water fall and fish swim.

"I missed this place," Alfred sighed to himself.

"I am happy you took me here," Arthur complied. Alfred smiled.

"You know I would show just anyone this," Alfred smirked. Arthur rolled his eyes and looked down trying to hide the blush forming on his cheeks. When he looked up his eyes connected to Alfred's. Before they knew it they were leaning in and their lips touched. While their lips moved in sync Arthur felt like he was going to die until something, or someone, stopped them and had them pull apart.

"Woooo! Get some," Gilbert screamed from behind them. Matthew was next to him laughing.

"Gil, I told you not to do that," Matthew said.

"The awesome me doesn't follow commands!" Gilbert screamed.

"Dude, what was that for?" Alfred asked. "I was in the zone!" Gilbert high fived him and they laughed like perverted idiots they were. Arthur just blushed and looked down wishing that never happened. Matthew gave him a small smile.

"So you and Gilbert?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah…" Matthew said. Arthur nodded not in the mood for talking either.

"Mattie, why are you here? And why did you bring Gilbert?" Alfred asked.

"I wanted to…" Matthew said looking down. Alfred stared at him weird but shook it off.

"The awesome me is starving! Anyone up for lunch?" Gilbert asked? All of them nodded and they made a place and were going to meet each other there. Arthur and Alfred made their way back to the car holding hands and smiling like idiots. Right before they got in car Alfred grabbed Arthur by the waist and held him close. His arms wrapped around his waist before Alfred went in for the kiss. Arthur grabbed onto Alfred's hair and kissed him back. Five minutes of sucking each other's face the broke apart and headed into the car. They were both thinking the same thing.

I just kissed him!

**Done! I was multi tasking while typing this! It took me forever! I blame YouTube, my friend, my stomach, and my sister! Well review! That is a good birthday present for me! I have to go Sonic roleplay now! Bye!~Emz**

**Funfact: The average Japanese watches an average of 4 hours and 29 minutes of television every day—the highest in the world. Americans came in second place—4 hours and 25 minutes**

**I kind of would figure that**


End file.
